


I live in an atom

by HPandPJO4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandPJO4ever/pseuds/HPandPJO4ever
Summary: I live in an atom.The spacebetweenthe electronsand the nucleusis vastand empty.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I live in an atom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mother).



> This poem is for my mum's birthday. She'll never go on ao3, but since I had written it anyway I decided to post it.

I live in an atom.

The space  
between  
the electrons  
and the nucleus  
is vast  
and empty.

Empty of everything.   
Everything except me.

I live in an atom.

The space  
between  
the electrons  
and the nucleus  
is vast  
and empty.

Lonely.

I live alone in an atom.

No one can see me.  
They’re too big.

_ I’m too small. _

The space  
between  
the electrons  
and the nucleus  
is vast  
and empty.


End file.
